Les qualités de ce cher Tommy
by Flamboyante
Summary: Vous avez cru que Voldemort était un horrible personnage aussi terrible et méchant. Vous vous trompez. Venez apprécier sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son intelligence, sa subtilité et tant d'autres qualités si touchantes de cet homme délicat.
1. qualités par milliers

Que dire sur ce cher Voldemort ? C'est un homme avec un si grand coeur. Il a toutes les qualités en plus:

Il est gentil: évidemment, qui dirait le contraire après l'avoir vu torturer un innocent moldu?

Il est beau: Mister Poudlard 2011 assurément, la classe totale sans nez, semblable à un vieux serpent en plastique.

Il est intelligent: il est agrégé en barbarie appliquée option doloris et a fait polytorture.

Il est généreux: il partage les moldus à torturer avec ses mangemorts.

Il est affectueux : écoutez son rire sardonique, n'est-il pas mignon ?

Il est futé : « ben oui, quoi, j'ai embauché Crabbe et Goyle comme mangemorts. »

Il a l'esprit de famille : « j'ai seulement tué mon père, ma mère, elle, est morte à ma naissance, je ne suis pas coupable. »

Il est bien conservé: contrairement au professeur Mc Gonagall, il a encore beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine et surtout d'adolescentes comme Hermione et Ginny

Il a de la conversation et l'esprit de répartie: « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, maitre. - M'en fous, avada kedavra ».

Et bien d'autres encore.

Bien sûr, il ne suffit pas d'évoquer aussi brièvement les talents et vertus d'un tel « homme ». nous allons donc consacrer une étude à chacune de ses innombrables qualités par la suite.


	2. Un physique de rêve

Commençons notre étude par le plus visible : le physique de rêve de notre Lord.

Il est, sans contestation possible, le plus beau personnage de la série. Procédons par élimination.

Il n'a pas de cicatrice, contrairement à Harry. Il est vrai que cela dépare le front.

Il n'a pas de taches de rousseur, contrairement aux Weasley. Ses joues lisses ne sont pas gâchées par ces infâmes petits points.

Il n'a pas l'air arrogant, contrairement à Drago. Il a plutôt l'air méchant, c'est plus classe.

Il n'a pas les cheveux gras, contrairement à Rogue. Il n'a pas de cheveux.

Il n'a pas de barbe blanche contrairement à Dumbledore. De toute façon, il n'a plus de poil du tout.

Ce qu'il n'aime pas chez lui : sa langue, elle n'est pas en forme de serpent, c'est sûrement de la faute de son père moldu, un vrai héritier de Salazar a la langue fourchue.

Hypothèse du voldylogue (spécialiste dans l'étude des mages noirs d'Angleterre) : Peut-être est-ce l'origine de sa cruauté pour guérir ce complexe. Notons qu'il tue et torture ceux qui ont vu sa langue. Exemple: Harry Potter à qui il a tiré la langue pour le narguer.

Voldemort a même été Miss Poudlard. Si, si, Miss, je vous assure, qui peut me prouver qu'il est un homme ou une femme ? Vous voulez vérifier ? Ce sera sans moi, merci beaucoup, j'ai vu assez d'horreur pendant la guerre. Il a gagné haut la main, le père de Lucius Malefoy était sa première dauphine grâce à ses cheveux.

Enthousiasmé par cette expérience, il a décidé de devenir mannequin pour la maison Mangemorts & Cie. Il y est même vedette. Admirez sa maigreur.

Il a donc un grand potentiel de séduction. Citons quelques exemples : sa première conquête fut Minerva mcGonagall, à l'école, un amour d'enfance. Ensuite, il y eut Bellatrix, attirée par ses yeux rouges. Et Narcissa aussi, sans le dire à Lucius, qui aimait caresser sa peau froide. Un tel homme, comment lui résister ?

Et puis sûrement Lily Evans, sinon comment Harry serait-il à la fois le descendant caché de Voldemort, Rogue, James Potter, Sirius Black et Lucius Malefoy à la fois ?

Et Molly Weasley, Ginny est donc sa fille.

Et la mère d'Hermione, sinon, comment Hermione serait-elle la fille cachée de Voldemort ? Et Hermione elle-même, il faut avoir un héritier d'une fille si intelligente. Et Ginny, évidemment. La différence d'âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas (les années).

Liste des regrets de Voldemort : sa langue, ne pas avoir échangé ses yeux avec Harry, sa langue, ne pas avoir eu d'histoire d'amour avec Andromeda Black ou Nymphadora Tonks, sa langue.

Je remercie mes reviewieuses et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait.


End file.
